1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating compositions including a substituted succinimide compound, methods of preparing the coating compositions, substrates coated with the coating compositions, and methods of coating substrates with the coating compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Coating compositions formed from epoxy resins have been used to coat packaging and containers for foods and beverages. Although the weight of scientific evidence, as interpreted by the major global regulatory food safety agencies in the US, Canada, Europe, and Japan, shows that the levels of bisphenol A consumers are exposed to with current commercial epoxy based coatings is safe, some consumers and brand owners continue to express concern about safety. Coating compositions that do not contain bisphenol-A or any other possible endocrine disruptor are desirable. In addition, styrene monomers and copolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride have been widely used in coating compositions that protect food and beverages to improve corrosion resistance and adhesion to metal, but it has been recently desirable to produce such coating compositions without styrene.